Love For My Lost Brother
by Mr.Dimensionmaster
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles figure out that they have another brother named Gold.
1. The Big News

** It was just a normal day in the sewers and Master Splinter had something to tell everyone.**

**Master Splinter: Boys I have some shocking news.**

**Raphael: What is it master?**

**Master Splinter: I should of told you all this before you became ninjas but now I finally**

**know its time, you four have... ANOTHER BROTHER**

**The Turtles: WHAT!**

**Master Splinter: His name is Gold and he's downstairs.**

** Everybody went downstairs to find someone working on the shell shocker.**

**Donatello: Is that (gulp) him?**

**Master Splinter: Yes. Gold come here and meet your four brothers.**

**Gold walked away from the shell shocker to see what Master Splinter wanted.**

**Gold: You wanted me master.**

**Master Splinter: Yes my son these are your brothers Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael.**

**The Turtles: Hello.**

**Gold: Wow I never knew I had brothers. Its so nice to meet you all.**


	2. New Love

**After a few hours of catching up, the five turtle brothers decided to watch t.v.**

**Gold: Well its time for me to go to bed i'll see you all tomorrow.**

**Donatello: Night Gold.**

**Leonardo: Wow, I never knew we had another brother.**

**Raphael: Yeah he's cool too.**

**Then Gold called Michelangelo to his room.**

**Michelangelo: You needed something, huh.**

**Michelangelo saw Gold crying in his bed.**

**Michelangelo: Whats the matter.**

**Gold: Huh oh nothing you wouldn't care.**

**Michelangelo: Yes I would i'm your brother.**

**Gold: Ok i'll tell, I like someone.**

**Michelangelo: Who I won't tell promise.**

**Gold: (Blushing) oh well its well its yyou.**

**There was silence in the room.**

**Michelangelo: Really well let me see.**

**Suddenly Michelangelo drew Gold into a passinate kiss, but only lasted two minutes.**

**Gold: Does this mean yyou like me?**

**Michelangelo: It sure does.**

**Gold: Thank you Mikey now I fell better night**

**Michelangelo: Night kiddo**


	3. The Talk

**The next day came. Raphael and Leonardo were playing video games while Michelangelo was waiting his turn.**

**Michelangelo: Hey Leo when will it be my turn.**

**Leonardo: Soon let me kick Raph's ass in this video game.**

**Raphael: Fuck not again.**

**Leonardo: Yes, I win again.**

**Raphael: What the hell its like your cheating or something.**

**Leonardo: No you just suck.**

**Raphael: What ever.**

**At that moment Gold walked in the living room.**

**Gold: What are you all doing.**

**Leonardo: Oh nothing just owning everyone in this game**

**like Raph**

**Raphael: Shut the hell up Leo.**

**Gold: Ha you two are so childish.**

**Raphael: What was that Gold.**

**Gold: Nothing don't get tense.**

**Raphael: Whatever.**

**Gold: Um Mikey could I talk to you for a moment?**

**Mikey: Okay.**

**Mikey and gold walked to Gold's door and suddenly stop.**

**Mikey: Um why did we stop?**

**Gold: I wanted to talk about yesterday.**

**Mikey: why.**

**Gold: The kiss.**

**Mikey: Ohhh.**

**Gold:Do you really love me back.**

**Mikey: Of course I do.**

**Gold: Well ok I believe you.**

**Mikey: Why wouldn't you am very loveable.**

**Gold: And very silly.**

**Mikey: Its in my nature.**

**Gold: Of course it is.**


	4. Taking it up a Notch

**The next morning everyone was training with Master Splinter.**

**Splinter: Hm Gold you've improved on being a great ninja.**

**Gold: Wow really.**

**Splinter: Yes. Alright everyone that is enough training for today.**

**Ralph: Thank god my feet were killing me.**

**Leo: Stop being so lazy.**

**Ralph: No Just tired is all.**

**Donnie: Exactly that means lazy.**

**Ralph: Who the hell asked you smart ass.**

**Donnie: Whatever.**

**Later on that day Mikey and Gold were taking a walk through New York City.**

**Gold: Wow its really nice up here isn't it.**

**Mikey: Yeah I guess you could say that.**

**Gold: Well Mikey since were a couple I think we should spend more time with each other.**

**Mikey: Well ok if it makes you happy.**

**Gold: It does thank you Mikey.**

**Mikey: No Problem.**

**Gold: So anyways how about a kiss.**

**Mikey: Okay.**

**Gold drew Mikey into a deep french kiss. They tougues were fighting in there mouths as they kissed.**

**Gold: Alright lets go home.**

**Mikey: Okay.**


	5. The Mission

**The next morning everyone was eating breakfast at the table but gold wasn't there.**

**Donnie: Hey you guys have you seen Gold anywhere?**

**Leo: No Donnie have you Ralph?**

**Ralph: No what a about you Mikey.**

**Mikey started heistating.**

**Mikey: Uhhh noo haven't seen him.**

**Ralph: Hmm you've been acting strange ever since we met Gold, what are hiding?**

**Mikey: Uhh hmmm me act strange never just a little nervous.**

**Ralph: Nervous huh about what****?**

**Mikey: Nothing Ralph ok stop questioning me.**

**Ralph: Ok you win.**

**At that moment Gold walked in.**

**Gold: Hey everybody what are you all doing.**

**Ralph: Oh nothing Mikey was claiming to act 'nervous'.**

**Gold: Really thats funny to hear.**

**Mikey: Whatever.**

**Gold: Your funny Mikey.**

**2 minutes later Splinter walked in to give the turtles a mission.**

**Splinter: I heard there were some theives stealing from local banks not to far from here.**

**Donnie: Really?**

**Splinter: Yes Donatello thats why I want you and your brothers to take care of this.**

**Turtles: Yes master.**

**Splinter: Gold this will be your first mission so I want you to have this.**

**Splinter gave Gold his first weapon, the demon wind shruiken.**

**Gold: Woah this is AWESOME!**

**Splinter: I'm glad you like it now all of you go.**

**Turtles: Yes master.**

**All the turtles headed off into the darkness.**

**While the other turtles got ahead Mikey wanted to tell Gold something.**

**Mikey: Hey Gold wait up there's something I wanted to tell you.**

**Gold: Sure what is it?**

**Mikey: I was wondering after the mission would you want to go out on a date?**

**Gold: Really Mikey I would love to.**

**Gold gave mikey a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mikey started blushing deep red while Gold laughed at him.**


	6. Mission Completion

**As the turtles went into the darkness heading to the nearest local NYC bank to find and catch the theives.**

**Donnie: Alright we should be there soon.**

**Mikey: How much soon my feet are klling me.**

**Gold: Stop be so lasy Mikey.**

**Mikey: I am not being lasy my feet hurt is all.**

**At that moment Ralph stopped and walked next to Gold.**

**Gold: Oh hey Ralph you need anything?**

**Ralph: I want to ask you a question.**

**Gold: Sure what is it.**

**Ralph: Why do you and Mikey hang out alot if we only knew you for two weeks?**

**Gold: I guess we gotten to knew each other alot.**

**Ralph: Are you sure?**

**Gold: Positive. **

**Ralph: Ok.**

**Gold:(Whew that was close Ralph almost found out me and Mikey were boyfriends) he said in his mind.**

**When they reached the bank they saw people walking in and out several times with bags of money.**

**Leo: That must be them.**

**Donnie: It sure looks like it.**

**Ralph: Alright lets take charge.**

**Leo: No not yet.**

**But it was to late Ralph had jumped offed the medium sized building and started fighting the theives.**

**Leo: Alright everyone lets go.**

**As soon as Gold was about to go down there Leo had stopped him.**

**Gold: Leo whats the matter?**

**Leo: Gold this is your first fight so I want you to be careful around us especially since you got a demon wind shruiken.**

**Gold: Got it bro.**

**They both jumped down and started fighting the theives. There were five of them so all of turtles could fight one.**

**When the thieves tried to escape Gold threw his demon wind shruiken at there truck cutting it in half.**

**Gold: Woah this thing is stronger than I thought.**

**After doing that all of the theives started running away begging for mercy.**

**Leo: That will teach you a lesson for robbing a bank.**

**After finishing the mission the turtles headed home.**

**When they returned home Splinter congratulated Gold for completing his first mission.**

**Gold: Thank you master.**

**Splinter: Your welcome. Now all of you get some rest tomorrow is your free day.**

**Turtles: Yes master and thank you.**

**After all the turtles went to there rooms Mikey had to tell Gold something.**

**Mikey: Hey Gold.**

**Gold: Yeah Mikey.**

**Mikey: Its about the date.**

**Gold: What about it.**

**Mikey: Our date I changed it to tomorrow night.**

**Gold: Oh ok that sounds good. Oh yeah Mikey can I get a good night kiss before I go to bed?**

**Mikey: Sure kiddo.**

**Mikey gotten close to Gold and gave him soft passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Gold: Night Mikey.**

**Mikey: Night bro.**


	7. I Want My Answers Now!

**The next morning Gold woke up happy and ready to start his day.**

**Gold: Alright first I need my golden bandana...**

**?: No you don't you look sexy without on.**

**Gold turned around only to see that Raphael standing at his doorway.**

**Gold: You said that Ralph.**

**Ralph: I sure did and I mean't it.**

**Gold: Ha ha ha very funny Ralph.**

**Ralph: I'm not kidding I love you Gold.**

**Gold started blushing but then he remebered about Mikey.**

**Gold: Oh sorry Ralph but i'm in a relationship with someone already.**

**Ralph: Oh really with who.**

**Gold: Thats none of your concern.**

**When Gold tried to leave Ralph had block the exit preventing him from leaving.**

**Ralph: Sit down now.**

**Gold pulled up a chair for him and Ralph.**

**Gold: Alright what do you want?**

**Ralph: Who are you with?**

**Gold: What are you talking about?**

**Ralph: You know what I'm talking abou...**

**Suddenly Raphael grew a large evil grin on his face.**

**Gold: Why are you staring at me like that?**

**Ralph: Staring at you like what?**

**Gold: Whatever.**

**As soon as Gold turned his back he was hit in the head knocking him out.**

**Ralph: If I can't get my answers this way I'll get them another way.**


End file.
